Her
by BananaRamama
Summary: The Gorillaz meet a bartender at Club loco.She has an effect on two of the members.Will she cause trouble?
1. Chapter 1

Her

**(Authors Note:This is my first story so I hope that you all enjoy it!I do not own Gorillaz.)**

Chapter 1:The Club

It was a Friday night at Club Loco, where the lights were bright, the music was bumping, and so were the bodies and it was singles mingle night. 2D, Russel, and Murdoc were sitting at the bar enjoying the music and the girls. Noodle was staying at Kong Studios since she wasn't old enough to go to a club yet."So what do you guys want to drink?" a bartender with shoulder lenght brown hair and green eyes asked, leaning over the bar towards them. She was wearing a black sleevless belly shirt, low-cut dark blue jeans, and black high-heeled boots.

"Nothing thank you, I'm fine."Russel said as he got up and walked over to the food bar. "I'll have a beer."said 2D. "I'll have a beer too and your name." Murdoc said trying to act smooth. She just smilled at him then walked over to a freezer. "Two beers gentlemen."she said as she sat the beers down in front of them."and it's Dianne.That will be three dollars each not including the name."Murdoc and 2D payed her the money."Well,my name is M-."

"I already know who you are.I love your music.Keep up the good work."she said as she walked over the register and put the money in. "She's hott."Murdoc said eyeing the girl."Yeah she is."2D said as he took a sip from his beer bottle."I hate to break it to you face-ache but girls like her like a man not a boy."

"Jane,I'm gonna go on my break." Dianne said to the head bartender."Ok, shake your thing girl." Dianne took out her cell and called the DJ."Mark,I'm coming on the floor.Play my song."she said "You got it girl." he said then hung up."Where you going love?" Murdoc asked grabbing her arm as she walked out from behind the bar."I'm gonna go dance.You two should try it sometime." she said as she walked to the dancefloor. The DJ began playing **Promiscuous** by Nelly Fertado.The two guys watched as she began to move her body in tune with the beat of the song.At around 11:30pm they had to leave.Dianne was behind the bar gathering her things to go home."Hey love." said a male voice. She lifted up her head to see Murdoc. "Yeah?"

"I want you to come to Kong studios and listen to our new song we are getting ready to release before any one else does." he said "Sure,Why not?"she said smiling.He handed her a piece of paper with all the information she would need on it."Come on face-ache!"Murdoc yelled at 2D as he started for the door."Are you really coming tomorrow?"2D asked."Of course."

"I can't wait to see you again." he said smiling."Well,you're going to have to."she said smiling as she ran her fingers through his hair, waved, then walked out the back door.2D just sat there lost in a daze until Murdoc interrupted him."DULLARD!" 2D quickly jumped off the bar stool and headed for the bar.

**(Authors Note:I hope you liked it!It's not the best but I tried.I am going to post the story I wrote for my friend because she said it is the best.Please review and if you have any suggestions I am open for them.Bye.)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Getting togrther

"When is this girl supposed to be here?" Russel asked strumming on his drums."Any time now."Murdoc said polishing his bass.The door bell stared to ring."I'll get it!" Noodle sang as she junped out of her seat and ran through the corridor to the door."Konichiwa!...I love you t-shirt!" she said eyeing Dianne's shirt that was black with I love anime written in red.The love was a chinese symbol."Hello,and thank you." she repleid to small girl."My name is Noddle."

'Hi Noodle,my name is Dianne."They shook hands and went to the recording studio."Hi guys!"Dianne said as walked into the room and greeting them with a huge smile."Whats up girl"said Russel."Hey love."said Murdoc as he walked up to her and hugged her."Hey Dianne."2D said as he also hugger her showing Murdoc that he wasn't the only one who was good with the ladies."Now you just sit right here and listen."Murdoc said pulling up a chair for her.She sat down and watched them get into position behind the glass.They started playing **El Manana**.Every word sung and every note played was beautiful.It made her feel so peaceful.After they were done they came over and stood around her."So what do you think?"Noodle asked as she smiled gleefully at her."It was amazing."Dianne said.Noodle smiled and jumped up and down."Is there any thing else you want me to do?"Dianne asked standing up from her seat."No not unless you want to stay for dinner."Russel said."I would love that." Noodle grabbed her hand and took her to the cafe.They ordered off of the menu that the dinner lady handed to them and just chatted about thier lives.When all of them were done eating Dianne's cell phone went off."You dont mind if I take this?"she asked.'No."they all replied in unison.

"Hello?"

"What?"

"What do you mean?'there was a long pause from her.

"Fuck you,you asshole!"she said then hung up throwing her cell phone on the table and ran out of the cafe."Dianne!Wait!"2D called after her.He got up and ran out of the room and into the hallway.She was sitting in the floor with her knees in her chest with her head down.He sat down beside her."Whats wrong?" he asked concerned."Its my boyfriend.Me and him have had a rough time these past couple of weeks.So he finally decides to take the house key and all my money and leave for California.I was so stupid to believe someone would atually care about me."She said throwing her head up against the wall behind her."Don't do that.Any man would be lucky enough to have you.You just need to forget about him and move on."2D said as he held her in his arms as she cried."Is she okay?"Noodle asked as she walked into the hallway along with the rest of the members."She'll be okay,but do you guys mind if she satys here tonight?"2D asked."Sure" they all replied "Come on,I'll show you to the guest room." he said as he helped her up and showed her to her room for the night."Are you gonna be okay?"he asked helping her onto the bed."Yeah I just need some rest thats all."she said whipping her eyes."I'll bring you up one of my shirts for you to sleep in okay."he pushed her hair out of her eyes then left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:Friendships

The next morning Noodle was the first to talk to Dianne.She silentley opened her door and picked her head inside."Dianne-san,are you awake?"she waited for a while."I'm up Noodle.You can come in if you want."she said nicely"Are you feeling okay?"Noodle said sweetly while sitting on the edge of Dianne's bed."Yeah."she said"Well,since you feel better do you wanna get some breakfast?"Noodle asked."I could really go for some eggs and toast right now."Dianne replied.Noodle grabbed her hand and pulled her into the kitchen where they made breakfast

"Hey guys,if you want something to eat there is food on the counter."Dianne said as she took a bite of her eggs.Murdoc layed a duffle bag on the table in front of her."Whats this?"Dianne asked looking at Murdoc."We called the numbers on your phone until we found someone who would get your clothes for you."he said tossing the cell to her."Thank you."she said giving him a hug.

After they finished eating Dianne went exploring the building.She ended up in the carpark.As soon as she entered she noticed the geep from the 19-2000 video.She rushed over to it and studied the paint job and the interior."You like it?" she heard a voice say.She turned around to see Murdoc."Yes.Its amazing." she said."Whats that?"she asked seeing the winnebago in the side mirror."Thats my winnebago.Do you want to see it?"He asked "that would be cool."she said following him into the RV.It was covered in beer bottles and clothes,and smelled of ciggarets."I see you like witchcraft."she said bending over to pick up a book off of the floor."I see that you like it too."he said gesturing to the pentagram tattoo on her lower back."Oh,that, I got that a while ago.But yeah I do like it but I have never really tried it."she explained"I could teach you."he said inching closer to her.This made her very nervous so everytime he took a step forward she took a step back until she was up against the door."No thanks."He inched down to where his face was inches from hers.He quickly grabbed the back of her head and pulled her into a kiss."I have to go."she said opening the door ad running up the stairs.Halfway into the upstairs hallway she bumped into someone causing her to fall down."Sorry."she apologized."No problem."said the person offering her his hand."Are you okay?"he asked.She looked up to see 2D.She grabbed his hand."Yeah."They just stood there for a while not saying anything."Well I will talk to you later."she said walking down te hall.2D watched as she turned the corner then went down to his room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Accident

"Where are you going?"Russel asked as he watched Dianne start to exit the front door."I have to go to work at the bar.I still have a job remember."she replied."oh,well,be carefull and if you need anything call us."he said as he walked to the door with her."Wait,where is your car?"he asked looking for it."I don't have a car.I mean I do but my friend is using it right now because she had to use it for her job."she said walking down the stairs."Okay,have a nice day."he watched her walk to the bottom of the hill."Where did she go?'Murdoc asked with a ciggarate in his mouth."She went to work."Russel replied.

11:30pm

"I'll see you tomorrow Jane."Dianne called over her shoulder as she exited Club Loco.She walked down the dark streets.Before she could cross the street someone grabbed her arm and slammed her up against the wall."Give me your money!"the man yelled at her as he put a knife to her throat."Please don't hurt me."she said through tears."Then give me your money!"He yelled again.She pulled out all the money she had then handed it to him."This is all you have.!"he hollered at her as he began punching her repeatedly.She screamed but being so late no one was around to hear her.After what seemed like 30 minutes the guy left.She used what energy she had and pulled out her cell phone.

"Hello?"she could hear Russel ask

"Please help."she sais weakly.

"Dianne is that you?Where are you?Whats wrong?"

"I got mugged.I'm in the alley.Please hurry."

"Okay hang on.We'll be there in a couple of minutes."

She heared the click on the other end of the line.She layed there waiting for them.Within two minutes of hanging up the phone it started to rain.Soon she could see to headlights pull up to the curb.Murdoc rushed out,picked her up,and layed her on the couch.They took off back to the house.She looked terrible but after they cleaned all the blood off she had a cut above her eyebrow,a cut on her shoulder,a red line around her neck from where the guy held the knife to her throat,and alot of bruises.As they cleaned her up she told them all about what happened.They decided that sleep was the main thing she needed right now,so they left the room so she could sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Forced

Two days after the accident in the alley everything was back to the way it normally was.Dianne still had a couple of bruises but the cuts had healed up very nicely.They weren't able to find the guy who mugged her, but she was just lucky that her friends cared enough to try and find him and that was all that mattered.

Dianne opened the door of the winnebago and stepped in."Murdoc,you said you wanted to see me about something?"Russel had told her that in the hallway and she went straight to see him."I did want to see you."he said stepping out from the bedroom and sitting on the couch."about what?"she pondered."Just to talk thats all."he said gesturing for her to sit next to him.

"Do you like it here?'he asked

"I love it here,you guys are the best friends ever,"

"Well I'm glad that you are here."

"Thats sweet of you."He started to get closer to her.

"I really like you."He said before grabbing her in a kiss.She didn't know what to think.She just kissed him back.It was if he had some kind of power over her because she didn't want to do this but then again she did.He ran his hand up and down her side.She didn't tell him to stop.Before she knew it they were making thier way to the bedroom where they began yanking each others clothes off.She still did not say stop.

Later that evening

Dianne pulled herself off of the bed and put her clothes on.She couldn't believe what she had just done.She didn't even like him that way.What had come over her?The thought of it made her sick to her stomach.She rushed out of the winnebago,without waking Murdoc up, and went to the person she knew she could trust with her secret.

"Konichiwa,Dianne-san"Noodle said opening her bedroom door."Can I talk to you Noodle."she asked the girl."Of course,what is wrong?'she could see something was wrong with her friend.Noodle gestered the girl in and shut the door.They took a seat on the bed.Dianne told her what happened and how she didn't want to and how she couldn't say no."But the problem is that I love someone else already."she told the liitle girl."Who?"Noodle asked."You promise you wont tell anyone."Noodle noded.Dianne leaned over to her and whispered in her ear"I like 2D"she said."But you don't show it."Noodle said"Because I don't want anyone to know.But I trust you so that is why I am tellling you."she smiled at her."Thanks for listening Noodle." "No problem"They gave each other a hug then Dianne exited the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Is this true love?

After Dianne's incounter with Murdoc, she tried to stay away from him as much as she could, but he always found a way to get closer to her. Once he did get close she would always make up an excuse that she had to go do something.She hated herself for what she did with him.Knowing that she gave him the one thing he wanted, and not really loving him made her hate herself even more.

Dianne was in the living room watching a movie that made absolutley no sense ,but she liked it."Hey Diannne." said someone from behind her.She whirled around,scared from the sudden outburst, to see 2D.She could feel her heart flutter but when she saw him she saw the terrible thing she had done with Murdoc that was truly meant for him."Hey D"was all she said before she turned back around in her spot on the couch."What's wrong?You look so...depressed."he said taking a seat beside her."You wouldn't understand."she said looking into his eyes.He cocked an eyebrow at her in confusement."Well I have something that will cheer you up,come on."he said as he grabbed her hand,yanked her off of the couch,and took her down the hallway.He took her down into his room where he pushed her down onto a sitting position on the bed."What do you want to show me?" she asked,now curious of what he was going to show her.He sat down beside her."This!"he said happily as he placed something in her hand.She was speechless.It was a white gold necklace with 10 mystic fire topaz gems hanging from it."How and when did you get this!"she asked."I got it yesterday with the money I had when I went out with Murdoc to the store."he replied."Thank you."was all she could say as she threw her arms around him.It seemed like it lasted forever, until he kissed her.She was going to stop him but this is what she really wanted."I'm soory,I cant do this."she said as she pushed him away."Why?"he asked in a concerned voice."I can"t tell you because if I did you would never speak to me again and probably never like me again."she said in tears.He grabbed her hands."No matter what you do or what you say I will always have the same feelings for you as I do now."Dianne could tell that he really meant it.They began to kiss again as if they were long lost lovers.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:What have I done?

The next morning,Murdoc was surprisingly up early from sleeping off his hangover all day yesterday.As soon as he got up he decided he would go beat up on 2D so he went striaght to his room."Dullard?'he said as he opened his door.He stopped when he saw 2D and Dianne sleeping in the bed together."You bastard"he whispered as he walked out of the room.

Later that morning

"You're not leaving yet are you?"2D asked, wrapping his hands around Dianne from behind as she slid her pants on."yes because I have stuff to do today."she said."Are you going to come back later."he asked."Yes,I promise."she said as she lifted herself off of the bed."Hey!I don't get a goodbye kiss?"he asked.She gave him a kiss and walked toward the door."Dianne?"she turned around."I love you."he said."I love you too." she left the room.

Later that evening

"Noodle I have to go.I promised 2D that I would come and see him."Dianne said as she finished the round of DDR(dance dance revolution)"Okay,Bye Dianne-san."Noodle said.Dianne made her way down the stairs to 2D's room.She could se something at he bottom of the stairs."OH MY GOD!"she screamed.It was 2D's bloody abd bruised body at the bottom of the stairs.He wasn't moving but he was breathing as she knelt down beside him."Please say something."she pleaded beginging to cry."Dianne...watch...out."2D whispered.Before she could ask him anything she was yanked up off the floor by her arm."So you think you can go behind my back with someone else?Well you got another thing comming."Said Murdoc."Did you do this to him"she asked,scared."Yes."he said smiling.She went to go slap him but he grabbed her wrist ,bending it back.She cried out in pain."Leave her alone '2D said as he managed to stand up."So the dullard is trying to stand up for you.Not for long."Murdoc began hitting him repeatedly knocking him on the ground where he continued to hit him."NOOOOOO!"Dianne screamed as she jumped on Murdoc's back.He threw her to the ground."I need to show you who the boss is around here."He said as he raised his fist."Stop."yelled Russel as he pulled Murdoc up."Dianne wait,."Noodle called as she watched Dianne run up the steps.

2 hours later

"Where's Dianne."2D asked as Russel and Noodle cleaned him up."She ran away and we don't know where she is."Russel replied.


End file.
